Most modern electric hair clippers have a stationary blade and a reciprocating blade. The stationary blade has a substantially straight row of spaced teeth, and the reciprocating blade has a row of teeth which correspond to and complement the stationary teeth. The reciprocating teeth are pressed against the stationary teeth by spring tension, and move back and forth across the stationary teeth in operation, cutting hair strands which enter spaces between the stationary teeth.
Cut hair strands may tend to accumulate in between the clipper blades with use. Cut hair which remains between the two blades can create a space between the blades which reduces the blades' cutting ability. However, it is difficult to clean the area between the blades with a brush or the like without disassembling the blades. Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatus for more easily and efficiently removing cut hair strands from between the blades in hair clippers. There is also a need for methods and apparatus for cleaning between the blades in hair clippers without disassembling the blades.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for removing cut hair strands and other debris from between hair clipper blades.
Another object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for more easily and efficiently cleaning between the blades in hair clippers, without disassembling the blades.